Porque estás aquí
by Lazuli 2B
Summary: ...uno de sus primeros pensamientos al despertar siempre es Dean, la primera palabra que probablemente salga de sus labios, la primera persona que ve, lo primero que escucha, los sonidos de aparatos o máquinas del hospital o inclusive el médico son hechos a un lado para poder escuchar a Dean...


Porque estás aquí

Él recuerda, Sam recuerda cuando tenía 5 años y entraba por primera vez a la escuela primaria, recuerda quien tomó su mano hasta la puerta del establecimiento, no era su padre. Su mente viaja a su primer día en la secundaria, se sentía nervioso y alguien calmó sus nervios, tampoco fue su padre. Recuerda su graduación y la primera que le abrazó después de dar el discurso y bajar de la tarima, su padre solo observaba, porque aquel que se acercó, apenas su pie derecho toco el piso de madera, fue su hermano.

Cuando tenía 6 años, le pidieron realizar un trabajo con los nombres de los integrantes de su familia en la escuela, preguntaron por su padre y el primer nombre en su mente fue Dean.

Recuerda su primera cacería, se sentía muy nervioso, su padre estaba emocionado y Dean preocupado por él. Entraron al cementerio y lo próximo que viene a su mente es despertarse es un hospital con un desagradable dolor de cabeza y un Dean borroso en una silla a su lado izquierdo.

Recuerda su salida del hospital al día siguiente y el no poder dormir en la noche mientras su padre y hermano tenían una discusión.

Recuerda a su hermano entrar a la habitación y apartarle un mechón de la frente, mientras fingía estar dormido, aunque sabía que Dean estaba al tanto de que seguía despierto, porque su hermano es la única persona que sabe todo de él, porque es la única persona que ha estado ahí para él, aún cuando fue a Stanford.

Y por eso le es extraño despertarse en una cama de hospital, ver a un Dean preocupado inclinado hacia él y preguntando.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-

¿Y habría alguna razón por la cual tendría que no saberlo? ¿Habría una razón para olvidar a Dean? porque en su mente un poco confusa, Sam no encuentra ni una sola buena razón para olvidar a su hermano, preferiría morir.

-Sammy ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Me reconoces?-

La voz de Dean interrumpe sus difusos pensamientos y es entonces cuando se pregunta: ¿Por qué demonios está en el hospital? Y ¿Por qué lo último que recuerda es un extraño caso de personas suicidas y un puente de madera?

-¿Sam?-

Es Dean otra vez y se da cuenta que no ha respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas, entonces intenta hablar, pero su garganta se siente como si no la hubiera usado en años ¿Acaso eso pasó?, intenta utilizar su voz nuevamente y un suave y casi imperceptible –Dean…-, se escapa de sus labios y de repente el agua, si tuviera un vaso, en este momento sería lo más delicioso del mundo.

Observa a Dean nuevamente y toma en cuenta que ahora el alivio inunda su rostro entonces intenta hablar otra vez:

-¿Qué…pasó?

-¿Qué recuerdas?, Dean responde con otra pregunta y Sam se esfuerza por encontrar la respuesta en su confusa mente.

-Un caso,…¿Personas suicidas?...¿puente?...¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Te caíste, bueno el fantasma decidió remover la madera-, es la respuesta de su hermano.

-¿La madera?,…El…¿El puente?

-Sí, resulta que Helena Hart no empujaba a sus víctimas por el puente, ese lugar tenía años, ese puente tenía más agujeros que cojín de alfileres, el que se viera estable era obra del espíritu.-menciona Dean.

-Entonces ¿caí en uno de esos agujeros?-, Sam empieza a entender la necesidad de estar en un hospital, ese puente tenía como 8 metros y debajo se encontraba un río completamente seco.

-Sip y aunque tu pierna izquierda amortiguo casi todo el golpe, una roca hizo un gran trabajo tratando de abrir tu cabeza-, Dean comenta y Sam toma en cuenta que aún suena preocupado.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste si te reconocía?-, pregunta Sam.

-Sam…

-¿Fue muy malo?

-Bastante-, dice Dean y observa un momento inseguro, luego continua,-los doctores dijeron que podías tener algún daño cerebral o… amnesia.-

Entonces Sam comprende el porqué de su mente confusa, observa como la preocupación, aún se asienta en el rostro de Dean y decide que estaría bien se rompe un brazo, una pierna ¡DIOS! ¡Preferiría romperse el cuello que vivir sin recordar a su hermano! , aunque sabe que eso también lastimaría a Dean.

-¿Tú estás bien?-, pregunta, aunque físicamente su hermano se veía bien, sabe que emocionalmente debe estar ahogándose todavía en preocupación.

-¿Enserio Sam?, yo no fui quien cayó como 8 metros encima de una roca, debimos haber, debí haber sabido que no era seguro ir a ese puente, no debí dejarte entrar o talves debí ser más rápido para alcanzarte o …

-¡Suficiente!-

-¿Perdón?-

-Suficiente Dean, esto no es tu culpa, el ir al puente fue mi idea, me alegra que me haya afectado a mí en lugar de a ti, así que para de poner excusas a algo que simplemente paso por mi descuido-

-Pudo haber sido pero Sam-

-No lo fue-

-Sam…-

-Está bien, estoy bien ¿De acuerdo?-

-Te despertaste, me reconoces, si eso es bien para mí-, dice Dean y Sam solo sonríe.

…

Y cuando sale del hospital, días después, Sam aún se pregunta ¿Cómo demonios sería posible que olvidara a Dean? Porque uno de sus primeros pensamientos al despertar siempre es Dean, la primera palabra que probablemente salga de sus labios, la primera persona que ve, lo primero que escucha, los sonidos de aparatos o máquinas del hospital o inclusive el médico son hechos a un lado para poder escuchar a Dean, en ocasiones lo primero que siente es Dean , tomando su mano, inclinándose sobre él , paseándose por la habitación, escuchando su respiración, tomando su pulso o colocando su mano en su pecho justo encima de su corazón.

Dean camina junto a él y le abre la puerta del asiento del pasajero del impala, preguntando si se encuentra bien.

-Estas aquí-, responde Sam, porque esa es la respuesta correcta, porque si Dean está, entonces está bien, aunque este herido o enfermo, aún si se estuviera muriendo, si su hermano está junto a él, si puede escuchar su respiración, si puede sentir al menos su mano, entonces sabe que todo estará bien, que es lo correcto, porque podría tener una espada hundida en su corazón y sin embargo la sola presencia de Dean haría todo mejor.

Dean le brinda una sonrisa antes de subir al lado del conductor y echar a andar su tan amado automóvil y eso es suficiente para sentirse mejor, para ignorar el leve pero constante y aún punzante dolor de cabeza, porque esa sonrisa es más que un simple gesto, es la sonrisa de Dean y eso es suficiente para estar feliz, para también sonreír.


End file.
